


Lightning Crashes

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story to the lyrics by Lives song "Lightning Crashes". I played a bit with how there is a connection between Rodney and Elizabeth that happened when Elizabeth was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Crashes

Sarah Jane Weir looked over at her husband of 3 years and said, “Frank, my water just broke, or someone spilled a gallon of water on the floor.”

“Are you having any contractions?” Frank asked with wide eyes as he looked around the hospital waiting area.

“I think your baby is planning a sneak attack.” Sarah rubbed her huge tummy trying to stay calm.

“Not funny.” Frank shook his finger at her. “You’re not due for at least 3 more weeks, and we’re not even close to home.”

“I’m sure they’ve delivered babies here in Canada. Or did all the Canadians go across the border to have their babies?” Sarah rolled her eyes, trying to not to let her husband’s panic affect her.

“Why did your mother have to get sick here in Vancouver?”

“Gee, honey, I don’t know. Why did she have to get sick at all?” Sarah snapped, “Good thing we’re already in a hospital with a delivery room.”

“Let me get a wheel chair. The last thing we need is for the baby to fall out on its head.”

“I’m going to let mom and dad know what’s going on.” Sarah joked, and laughed when her husband turned toward her with a scowl. “Just kidding, honey, go and get that wheelchair.”

*******

“Mom, really we should take you to the hospital now,” Anna Marie McKay begged her mother.

Mary wasn’t happy they had christened her grandson with Meredith as his given name, to honor his paternal grandfather. She wasn’t happy with the middle name he was given either, since her husband had hated it as well. But, calling her baby boy Rodney was a far better choice between the two.

“Bella is coming to take me. I’m only going to show you that I am perfectly fine” Mary Katherine Donovan assured her daughter. “You should be more worried about Rodney than me. I can take care of myself. You need learn to care for your son, Anna. You’ve depended on me for far too long.”

“Does it make me a bad mother that I don’t want to hold him? Please mother, his name is Meredith.”

“No, it happens sometimes. I should’ve stepped back and let you learn to be more of a mother to him.” Mary looked over at her grandson of 19 months who was a ball of curiosity and energy. “I prefer Rodney, after your father.”

Even now those young eyes seemed to know what was going on. Rodney’s eyes seemed so sad, as if he knew that Mary wasn’t coming back to him. Her grandson was her pride and joy and knew in her heart that the boy was special. Mary hated it that they named him Meredith, even refused to shorten it to Mer.

Her pride and joy had started walking at the age of 8 months like it was something he had been doing all his life. His blue eyes were more focused and curious than one his age, and had been since birth. Mary was sure her special boy was going to be a talker since he constantly babbled on since she could remember. At the age of nine months he began to repeat simple words, such as bottle, go, and called her ‘ga-ma’.

Mary’s biggest fear was the fact her daughter never bonded with the boy. Even his father avoided Rodney whenever he could. It was a shame that neither one of them showed any signs of interest in being a parent to the boy. It broke her heart that if she died Rodney would be left alone in the world. She was sure Anna would make sure her son was fed and kept clean. It was the loving touch of a parental hand, and support that the child would be lacking.

The doctors had told Mary that her heart was getting weaker and weaker. Somehow Mary knew that she would never leave the hospital alive this time. This would be the last time she would see her special boy. It was the main reason she was giving her friend Bella come and take her to the hospital. By doing so she had more time to spend with her grandson.

Getting up and going to the playpen she leaned down and kissed top of his head, and inhaling his baby scent. “I love you Rodney. You will grow up and change the world. I can feel it.”

There was a knock on the door letting her know that Bella, her best friend had arrived.

After a few minutes Bella said, “Come on, Mary, it’s time to go.”

“Anna, when Rose gets home from work she can watch Rodney so William can bring you to the hospital.” Mary offered, knowing their nice neighbor Rose would stay with her boy so Anna could visit.

“Yes, mother. I will do as you say.”

“Anna, you have it in you to love and be a good mother.”

“If you say so mother. I will try.”

Mary left with a heavy heart, knowing her special boy would suffer if Anna failed to do as she said. As she stepped out into the cool spring day she noticed that storm clouds were gathering. Taking it as a bad sign Mary prayed, “God, if you are real, please watch over my Rodney.”

lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
her placenta falls to the floor  
the angel opens her eyes  
the confusion sets in  
before the doctor can even close the door

“We don’t have time to make it to the delivery room.”

“I can’t stop, I need to push.” Sarah growled, trying to not to scream or yell.

“The baby’s head is crowning.”

The new mother-to-be started to scream over and over again, “Oh, God.”

“Push, Mrs. Weir…bear down and push.” Doctor Browning instructed just outside the elevator on just outside the delivery room.

Sarah screamed wishing her husband could be here so she could squeeze the life out of his hand.

“That’s it, the head is out. Give us another push.”

“Push, I’ll give you a push.” Sarah replied through her clinched teeth, wishing she had something to throw at the man.

“Good, good, great push. Looks good, you have a beautiful baby girl and the time of birth is 14:05.” Dr. Browning announced at the same time the baby let out a strong cry making everyone smile. He quickly clamped off cord in two places and cut between them.

The doctor quickly wrapped the baby in the blanket provided in the birthing kit. Lifting the wailing newborn up he show her to her mother before handing the baby off to the nurse.

“A girl, I knew it would be a girl,” Sarah whispered as she relaxed back hearing for the first time her daughter’s cry. Sarah the bed move again as they now entered the birthing room

“I’m Dr. Marcus, and I’m the pediatrician who will take care of your daughter, Mrs. Weir.” Sarah heard someone say just before another contraction started.

As she was assisted over to the birthing table she felt strong contractions and something warm and wet expel out of her body. Before anyone could catch it her placenta fell to the floor.

lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
her intentions fall to the floor  
the angel closes her eyes  
the confusion that was hers  
belongs now, to the baby down the hall

“Time of death is 14:05.” Dr. Mason sighed as he looked around the room and at his team. “Does Mrs. Donovan have family here?”

“Her daughter hasn’t arrived yet.”

“It’s amazing Mrs. Donovan lived this long.” Dr. Mason sighed.

“You’ve never met her grandson. Mary was so devoted to him, and it will be a shame she’s gone. The boy had a chance with her taking care of him.”

“Are you family?”

“We are like sisters.” Bella sighed, having been in the corner of the room watching. “We grew up together.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I’m sorry too, but mostly for little Rodney.” Bella moved closer.

One of the nurses stepped up and said, “You really shouldn’t be here. If you step outside I’ll come and get her once we’ve cleaned up a bit.”

“No need, I will always remember her standing next to me at my wedding. Mary introduced me to my husband, and stayed with me when he died. That is the Mary I will remember.”

oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it.

lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
this moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale blue colored iris,  
presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide

“Dr. McKay, Dr. Rodney McKay.”

The instant their hands touched Elizabeth knew she would choose this man to run her science/research department. Something about him was familiar, even knowing she had never met the arrogant man before in her life.

“Dr. Elizabeth Weir.”

“I’m sure you have many candidates for the job, but really I’m the person you want to hire. Not that I’m saying to hire me, just that I would be the best person for the job. I’ve become very knowledgeable in all the different technology being used, and I’m fluent in Ancient as well.”

Elizabeth bit back a smile before leaning forward keeping her expression serious. “I have to say I’m very impressed with your resume. The only question I have is can you follow my orders and do as I say without question?”

“I’ll be honest, Dr. Weir. I can’t say for sure I will never question your orders if I feel the logic is improbable or my life is in jeopardy. It would be irresponsible of me to accept such terms.”

“Then how would you approach the situation if it would come up?”

“I would tell you to your face my reasons for disagreeing, or why I question the order. Then I would offer up other suggestions. I need to know that you will at least listen to my suggestions and not turn a blind ear to them? The only reason I even signed up for this was because of your reputation of being fair, very smart, open minded and not a push over. If this had been a military led operation I would not be sitting here.”

Something about the man’s stubborn expression told Elizabeth that he was telling the truth.

“I do appreciate your time, Dr. McKay. My final decision will be announced at the end of the week.” Elizabeth stood and reached out her hand. Again, that sense of connection flared once he took her hand in his tingled in her brain.

Rodney looked confused, and it seemed he reluctantly let go of her hand, “I’m sure you will pick the right person for the job.”

“I do appreciate you vote of confidence.”

“You don’t develop the reputation you have without it.” Elizabeth knew she’d made her decision as she watched her Chief of Science walk out of her office.

When she had talked to Dr. Jackson and Dr. Carter they had both said that Dr. McKay was very arrogant and self-centered, but truly was the right person for the job. The higher ups said when The Canadian was at Area 51 and Siberia; the research teams were more organized and productive. His fellow colleagues hated the man’s guts, but respected the scientist’s intelligence. Some even was in awe at what the doctor retained and how Dr. McKay handled all the projects for which he was responsible.

Elizabeth smiled as a little voice in her mind agreed with her choice. It was time to let the President know she had picked the last of senior staff that she wanted to take with her to Antarctica. Elizabeth wished she had more of a choice on who would be in charge of the military leadership.

Colonel Sumner was too much the by the book Marine to her liking. It was a shame they didn’t give her someone more like General O’Neill. Something told her that someone like Jack would work so much easier with a civilian and military mixed operation. Also, Jack would know more about a high strung academic’s mind after having worked with Daniel all this time.

“Mr. President, I’ve selected who I want for my Civilian Medical and Science Chief Officers. I hope we can meet tomorrow to make it official. I have an expedition to get up and running.”

 

The End!


End file.
